


Devil Side

by Pellaaearien



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe gets kidnapped, Chloe knows everything, Dan doesn't probably, F/M, Kidnapping, Lucifer saves her before it gets too far, Married Deckerstar, Prompt Fill, Protective Lucifer, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pellaaearien/pseuds/Pellaaearien
Summary: Based on a prompt: Chloe is held hostage by a man who wants revenge on Lucifer for sleeping with his wife, Lucifer is sent a video message from the man telling him “you slept with my wife, I guess I’ll just have to sleep with yours.” Lucifer's not about to let that happen.





	Devil Side

**Author's Note:**

> Just to emphasize - Lucifer saves the day before anything happens, if that sort of thing bothers you. Just depictions of kidnapping.

Lucifer was waiting at the precinct for Chloe, habitual coffee cup in hand. The previous night had been one of the rare ones they hadn’t spent together and he was slightly early in his eagerness to see her. Daniel was there already and Lucifer distracted himself by annoying the other man, leaning a hip on his desk as they exchanged easy banter.

Lucifer’s phone vibrated and he fished into his jacket pocket with his other hand. It was a photo message from Chloe. He opened it, the hint of a smile playing about his features, expecting an image of the traffic jam she was currently stuck in or some curio she’d encountered on her commute.

Dan jumped back from his desk, staring in shock as the puddle of coffee spread across the floor, staining the side of his desk, the hot liquid scalding his ankles. He hardly noticed the pain, his mind struggling to make the connection between the cup on the floor and Lucifer’s suddenly empty, nerveless hand.

He’d never seen Lucifer drop anything. Ever.

“What is it, man?” Dan demanded, voice sharp. “What happened?”

Lucifer ignored him, staring at his phone’s screen, which presented him with the image of Chloe, lying in the center of a bed, bound hand and foot and gagged. Her eyes were open and flashing with rage as she glared at whoever was taking the picture. Even through the buzzing that occupied his mind he noted her distinct lack of fear with a surge of love and pride.

The image’s caption read: “ _You slept with my wife. Guess I’ll just have to sleep with yours._ ”

Fury coursed through his veins, his vision white and crinkly at the edges. He didn’t think he called on his other face but that was hardly his concern right now. Chloe wasn’t afraid because she knew he was coming for her.

Before Dan could even rise from his chair to see what message had so affected Lucifer, the phone crumpled in Lucifer’s hand like paper. Dan blinked, and Lucifer was gone. Just… gone.

He swallowed hard, shivering, resisting the urge to cross himself. He didn’t know what was going on, but just for an instant, Lucifer’s eyes…

He’d seen the eyes of men deciding to kill before. He’d stared down the barrel of his gun at them. But even the eyes of hardened killers had never held as much surety as he’d just seen in Lucifer’s. Like death was a foregone conclusion. A fact. He couldn’t shake his conviction that whoever had sent Lucifer that message was a dead man; he just didn’t know it yet.

_God help them_ , he found himself thinking, though for some reason the sentiment struck him as off. Shaking himself, he dialed Chloe, only to get her voicemail. He left a brief message - she’d be at work soon, after all - and set about cleaning the mess Lucifer had made of his desk. 

*

Tracking Chloe was child’s play, like following a thread to its source. Chloe’s kidnapper - Lucifer had no idea who it could be, nor did he care - obviously had no idea who he was dealing with. Not only had Chloe had one of his feathers on her when she was taken, her wedding ring also contained a tiny sliver of his essence. Either alone would have been more than enough to pinpoint her location. He clenched his fist as he flew, the edge of his own wedding band cutting into his skin, and pushed himself faster still. He would not fail her.

Chloe was thankful that the idiot who had abducted her felt the need to narrate everything he was doing. As soon as he mentioned he’d sent her picture to Lucifer, Chloe knew he was on his way. Her only fear had been Lucifer not realizing anything was wrong until it was already too late. Now it was just a matter of time.

She forced herself to hold still as her captor began cutting away her clothes, squeezing her eyes shut and counting the seconds to take her mind away. _1...2...3...4…_

Her eyes flew open as a tremendous crash sounded from upstairs. The blade nicked her slightly as her captor stared up at the ceiling.

“What the _hell_?” he exclaimed. If Chloe hadn’t been gagged, she would have smirked. 

_Exactly_ , she thought. _The Devil’s come to get you._

They were in the basement - there was another series of minor explosions as Lucifer approached, with all the inevitability of an oncoming storm. Chloe watched, grimly satisfied, as the scumbag’s eyes grew wider with each passing blow. Lucifer was here.

The door burst open in a shower of dust and splinters. Lucifer stood on the other side, the shadow of the room beyond shrouding him like a mantle. His eyes were burning red, a shade Chloe had never seen.

Her captor lept to his feat. “Y-you!”

That was all he managed to get out before Lucifer backhanded him with a wing, throwing him across the room. He slammed into the wall, slumped to the floor, and lay still.

Lucifer never slowed, his wings curling around Chloe protectively, eyes sparking even brighter with fury as he took in the knife, the gag, the state of her clothes. He made quick work of her restraints - she worked her jaw to remove the kinks, calm and trusting in his arms as he cut the ropes away with careful precision. 

“Lucifer,” she said, throwing her arms around him as soon as they were free. He was growling - subconsciously, Chloe thought - a deep rumble in his chest just a step above subsonic. When he held her back she could feel the tight lid he was maintaining on his control.

“Did he… harm you?” Lucifer ground out, sounding like he’d swallowed gravel. He pulled back to look at her, the red in his eyes diminished, but pulsing angrily. “Because I swear to you, it means the difference between this human stain dying and him dying slowly.”

Chloe was already shaking her head into Lucifer’s chest, trembling with delayed reaction. 

“No. No,” she said. “He didn’t… he didn’t touch me. You don’t have to kill him; he’s not worth it.”

“Death is the _least_ that he deserves,” Lucifer said, his face thunderous. “He should have a very special suite in Hell waiting for him. Death is too easy for him.”

Chloe clenched her hands in the bedspread as Lucifer advanced on her captor’s prone form.

“Lucifer…” she said again, worried.

“Fear not,” Lucifer said, his voice low and dangerous as he placed a foot on the man’s neck, who stirred, choking, struggling to rise. “I’ll still leave him some of his sanity. That way he can serve as a lesson to anyone else who thinks they can lay a finger on _my wife_ , without her permission.”

He leaned down, looming over the other man, and allowed his true form to manifest. The man screamed, a thin, rasping sound, and thrashed ever wilder. 

“Come.” Lucifer was suddenly beside her. He made an abortive motion like he wanted to take her hand but decided against it. His eyes were downcast, still glowing like embers. 

Chloe deliberately reached for his hand as they exited, frowning as it remained wooden in her grip. Once they were out of earshot of her captor’s continuing shrieks, she pulled Lucifer to a stop. He halted easily without turning to face her.

“Lucifer,” she said a third time. His shoulders tightened, hunching slightly.

“Apologies,” he intoned. “I can’t control them just yet.”

She squeezed his hand, reaching up to cup his cheek. He shut his eyes. Her ring glinted in the light.

“You’re my husband,” she reminded him gently. “It’s okay. I know.” They knew as she spoke that she meant for more than just his eyes - how he wished she hadn’t seen his punishment and yet could not regret what he’d done. His eyes were still crimson as he opened them, gazing at her.

“Chloe,” he breathed, drawing closer to her like he couldn’t help himself. “May I?”

She loved him so much for asking, even after a year of marriage.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she said, tilting her head up to receive his kiss.

His lips spoke of hardly restrained desperation, and he trembled as he held her, clutching at her shoulders.

“It’s okay,” Chloe repeated, resting her head on his shoulder. “I knew you’d come for me.”

“I shouldn't have had to.” Lucifer’s voice was a dark rumble. Chloe shook her head. 

“You couldn’t have known. That man’s wife made a choice. So did he.” She’d gotten the gist from her captor’s rant. “You’re not responsible.”

“I would have destroyed him,” Lucifer admitted. “Without a second thought. Gladly.”

At this particular juncture, Chloe had no complaints. She held him tightly, willing the horror of her experience to subside. 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Lucifer searched her eyes before smiling sadly. He kissed her again, softer this time. 

“Let’s go home,” she suggested, and he nodded against her cheek, gathering her into his arms. His great white wings unfurled on either side of her as he took flight, and Chloe had never felt safer in her life. 


End file.
